Redemption
by Latvflu
Summary: Ambos habían sido diferentes desde el primer momento, jugando roles que los escondían en ese mundo con tal de cumplir su destino, más no siendo su verdadero ser. Cuando el final llega, todo cambia para los mortales e inmortales. Contenido de slash y mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Ranking M por temas sugeridos.**

 **Adevertencias:** Los hechos de este fic ocurren años después del suceso de Kid Loki, suponiendo que funcionó.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y películas mencionadas pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

 **Summary:** Ambos habían sido diferentes desde el primer momento, jugando roles que los escondían en ese mundo con tal de cumplir su destino, más no siendo su verdadero ser. Cuando el final llega, todo cambia para los mortales e inmortales.

* * *

 **Redemption**

Durante años guardo el secreto. Durante casi dos décadas había mantenido en secreto la verdadera procedencia de Draco y Harry. Durante casi dos décadas les hizo jurar que se mantendrían jugando sus papeles sin importar lo que pasará.

Ambos niños lo descubrieron, no, lo recordaron apenas cumplieron once años. Exactamente el día que se vieron por primera vez. Pero siguieron jugando sus roles hasta que se dio la oportunidad de hablar a solas. Habían jugado una travesura que conllevo grandes consecuencias para ellos y un gran número de inocentes. Su castigo fue caer Midgard como un par de niños.

Fue entonces que Narcisa y Lilly los encontraron, ambas se miraron, reconocían las runas en las mantas y en la carta que los acompañaba. Entonces lo decidieron, a sabiendas de que sus maridos habían estado en las filas lo suficiente como para hacerlos creer que ellas habían estado embarazadas. Fue un pacto silencioso sellado en la determinación de sus ojos.

Pero tras la muerte de los Potter y la desaparición del niño, Narcisa se aseguró de enseñarle todo lo necesario a Draco para defenderse, incluso la máscara que debía mostrar frente a los demás. Un día su hijo le preguntó si alguna vez podría dejar de mostrar esa desagradable máscara a los demás. La única respuesta que le dio fue que sabría cuándo.

Ese día Draco supo que con Harry podía ser el mismo. Aun sí sólo podían ser ellos cuando estuvieran a solas.

Esto llevó a otras consecuencias, claro. Habían hecho amistades con sus roles, pero sólo poder ser ellos mismos con el otro los había hecho formar un vínculo muy estrecho. Al cabo de los años estaban saliendo, nadie lo sospechaba, sus poderes asgardianos les permitían esconderse cada vez que querían, y si sumaban la capa de invisibilidad todo era como miel sobre hojuelas.

Quizás el vínculo había sido demasiado profundo. Narcisa aun no entendía porque su niño se había puesto tan mal con la partida de Harry, su salud sin duda había decaído drásticamente. Las ojeras y su cada vez más pálido semblante. Tuvo que pedirle que dejara la escuela, pero tan pronto estuvo libre de ese lugar, Voldemort lo reclutó como un Death Eater.

Pero ahora que Draco yacía tendido en la cama, se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea esconder la verdad durante tanto tiempo. Si no hubiera sido mejor que se uniera al niño que vivió en su última travesía. Pero aquí estaban, soportando a Bellatrix. Y no fue hasta el momento en que Draco ayudo a los prisioneros a escapar que lo notó, el verdadero motivo de que su hijo estaba tan enfermo.

El dolor en el rostro de su pequeño era suficiente. Corrió hacia él antes de que Bellatrix pudiera notar algo, lo guio hasta un pasillo oculto y lo transportó a una de sus casas de campo. Se vio obligada a invocar encantamientos silenciadores para que los cazadores no escucharan los gritos de Draco.

Poco después de aquello Draco volvió a Hogwarts, ayudando a Harry a obtener el último horrocrux, por poco queda atrapado en el fuego, pero el castaño volvió a él justo a tiempo. Sus miradas se perdieron en la del otro, pero unos improperios de Ron fueron suficientes para recordarles su actuación. Después de todo, la redención de su castigo aun no llegaba.

La lucha entre el señor oscuro y el resto del mundo mágico habían llegado a su culmine. El chico yacía muerto a sus pies, al menos a simple vista. Pretendió tomarle el pulso mientras tenían una conversación a susurros. Draco seguía en el castillo. No temía por su vida, sabía que los dos niños asgardianos no morirían por mera magia mortal, pero habían muchas otras vidas en juego.-Los pondré a salvo.-le aseguro antes de decláralo muerto.

En momento en que el señor tenebroso llamo voluntarios, Draco fue el primero en caminar hacia ellos. Las lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos, su rostro colorado en impotencia. Al pasar junto a ellos se detuvo ese hombre le decía algo. Pero él sólo pudo escuchar la voz de Harry en su mente.

No se inmutó, siguió su camino hasta Narcisa, bajo la atónita mirada de Lucius. Caminaron tras las filas tomados de la mano y con movimiento de la mano de su madre se desvanecieron.

Sabía que el revuelo se formaría poco después de su desaparición. Después de todo Harry estaba vivo, listo para enfrentar al innombrable, sólo necesitaba un poco de distracción.

Narcisa le tendió un bolso muggle, tenía un hechizo para meter más cosas dentro. Se apresuró a recoger sus cosas, todo lo que fuera necesario para ella. Luego fue a ese cuarto cuidado por los elfos domésticos que habían adquirido y ocultado de su loca prima. El interior era distinto al resto de la mansión, no era oscuro ni deteriorado, era luminoso, limpio, ordenado y acogedor. Era el cuarto de su hija, su pequeña princesa.

Tan pronto algunas mantas y mudas estuvieron listas, puso a su retoño en el canasto de paseo. Narcisa se había acercado diciendo que ya era hora de regresar.

Volvieron a transportarse, y él estaba ahí. Esperándolos. La mirada expectante de todos se detuvo en los dos adolescentes parados en el centro de lo que quedaba de patio delantero.-Ya es hora.-le dijo el rubio levantando a la pequeña entre sus brazos, mientras el castaño se encargaba de la mochila.-Así es.-respondió acariciando el rostro del rubio.

La respiración contenida de sus compañeros y profesores les hizo notar que sus cuerpos volvían a ser los que tan sólo conocían por sus recuerdos, cada uno poseía una armadura, Harry una negra con un manto sujeto a su izquierda y Draco una blanca con una capa a su derecha.-Parece que el padre de todos nos ha perdonado.-agregó sintiendo como Draco colocaba su mano sobre la suya.

-Deben haberlo hecho.-respondió viendo una aurora boreal se formaba sobre Hogwarts.-Gracias Narcisa, por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros.

Los ojos llorosos de la mujer y su sonrisa quebrada mostraba que aun así no quería dejarlos ir. Pero tenía que permitirlo, después de todo, los niños que una vez ella y Lilly recogieron debían volver a su lugar de origen.

-Lokison.-habló Potter al tiempo un haz de luz caía sobre ellos.

-Thorson.-continuó Malfoy mientras el arcoíris emperezaba a danzar a su alrededor.

Al volver a mirar a su alrededor, un mundo dorado se mostraba frente a sus ojos. Draco sostuvo con firmeza a su pequeña hija mientras Harry tomaba su mano, guiándolo por el Bifrost hasta las puertas del palacio, donde sus padres los esperaban sonriendo con orgullo al mirar a los dos hijos de Asgard cuyo castigo había transformado su arrogancia en humilde sacrificio.

* * *

Gracias por leer, este fue el primer crossover que he escrito de Harry Potter y Thor.

Espero haya sido de su agrado. Nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adevertencia:** Este cap esta escrito desde la perspectiva de Narcissa Malfoy y Hermione Granger algunos meses después del primer cap.

* * *

Hermione aun no comprendía del todo, su mejor amigo se había desvanecido en un haz de luz junto a su archienemigo. Pero algo había podido deducir de todo eso, y era que Narcissa Malfoy conocía la verdad tras el extraño suceso.

Es por eso que ahora mismo se encontraban en ese café poco frecuentado del mundo muggle. Un mesero tomó sus órdenes y finalmente empezaron a hablar de tan delicado asunto. Sí, Narcissa admitía que la muchacha frente a ella era inteligente y por ende no parecía prudente mantener la verdad, después de todo, haría hasta lo imposible para descubrir todo, con o sin su ayuda.

Hacia diecisiete años se había sentido atraída a un bosque en mediados de Julio, en su camino ahí diviso la presencia de otra persona, una que conocía vagamente de Hogwarts. Tomo su varita y camino sigilosamente hasta el punto del que provenía aquello que la llamaba, entonces los vio y su barita volvió a su bolsillo, no valía la pena luchar cuando algo le gritaba a ambas que no lo hicieran.

Vio a Lily Potter a los ojos, había desconcierto y duda en ellos, se acercaron a los niños dormidos en la misma canasta, una carta reposaba entre ellos, mientras unas runas mantenían a los niños secos y tibios del extraño frio que los rodeaba ese día de verano.

La carta decía claramente los nombres de los niños, sus edades en años humanos, con la respectiva fecha de nacimiento, el nombre de sus padres y el por qué estaban ahí. Luego de leer el contenido de dicha carta ambas se miraron he hicieron un juramento de no decir lo ocurrido en ese lugar hasta llegado el momento. Lily recogió al pequeño con cabello negro y Narcissa al pequeño de cabello platinado.

El esposo de Narcissa volvió a casa a mediados de Junio, dándole tiempo suficiente a Narcissa para decirle la verdadera fecha de nacimiento del pequeño, el 5 de Junio. En un principio su esposo parecía escéptico, hasta que lo vio casi caer en la silla en que trataba de sentarse.

Lily debió hacer algo similar, pero nadie podría saber de sus acciones. Sin embargo, cuando supo de la muerte de los Potter y la desaparición de Harry, se prometió a si misma que transformaría a ese niño en alguien que podría defenderse a sí mismo y no mostraría su verdadero ser, sino una máscara prepotente y contradictoriamente temerosa. Simplemente auto-preservación, hasta que supiera con quien pudiera abrirse sin temor a que descubrieran su verdadero bando en la guerra.

Hicieron una pausa, dejando que Hermione digiriera la información y guardara el audio grabado desde el celular de su madre mientras Narcissa ordenaba sus ideas.

Ambas bebieron un sorbo de té y continuaron con su conversación, lo ocurrido durante los años que compartieron de escuela no eran relevantes, pero lo ocurrido antes de la batalla, eso era algo que intrigaba a la castaña. Había oído del modo en que la salud de Draco había caído en picada y de que se vio forzado a abandonar la escuela. Narcissa confirmo aquello.

Al principio no podía entender el motivo tras la apariencia enfermiza de su hijo, pero una vez estuvieron a solas en la mansión se enteró del verdadero motivo. Su hijo y Harry habían formado un vínculo bastante fuerte durante el tiempo que compartieron en la escuela.

Hizo una pausa, explicándole que ambos en realidad eran semidioses nórdicos, _asgardianos_ , que habían caído en desgracia por cometer una travesura que termino causando daños a la élite de su dimensión, motivo por el cual fueron condenados a volver a ser niños en una realidad diferente y peculiar. Olvidaron todo de ellos mismos mientras estuvieron separados, pero una vez se conocieron a los once años, su memoria volvió al igual que parte de sus poderes, pero tan poco desarrollados como los de cualquier niño mago.

Volviendo al vínculo, al estar separados y sumar la cacería de horrocrux, Draco podía sentir como parte de Harry iba muriendo, sentía el mismo malestar que él, aunque sólo por un breve momento, pero esto además afectaba el estrés que estaba acumulando al ser un Death Eater, forzado por supuesto, las atrocidades que tuvo que hacer con tal de evitar que la lastimaran a ella, puesto a él poco podían lastimarlo con su nivel de control en su magia original.

Luego Bellatrix fue a vivir con ellos y todo se complicó. Esa loca pariente suya había transformado la mansión en un palacio de tortura, los ruidos provenientes de los calabozos eran intolerables, no quedaba elfo alguno con vida y Draco tuvo que encargarse de disponer de los cuerpos. Cada vez que hacia esto se veía más enfermo que antes, su piel cada vez se hacía más pálida y las ojeras eran cada vez más oscuras. No le atribuí más motivo que el que ya conocía, pero luego de que Draco les permitiera escapar con ayuda de Dobby vi dolor reflejado en su rostro, lo llevó a una de las casas de campo de la familia y descubrió el motivo tras la enfermedad de su hijo.

Narcissa bebió otro sorbo de té, tragando con dificultad, miró a la castaña directamente a los ojos y continúo el relato.

Draco perdió su balance y se sostuvo en una mesa rinconera sosteniéndose el estómago como si algo estuviera perforándolo, sus gritos eran tan horribles que se vio en la obligación de silenciar su alrededor para que nadie los descubriera. Su hijo apenas podía explicarle que le ocurría, casi parecía que perdería la conciencia de un momento a otro, pero finalmente logro decírselo.

-Y me quede de piedra cuando me confió su secreto, que ya no sería secreto en unas horas. Draco estaba… dando a luz.

-¿Qué?-fue todo lo que Hermione pudo articular ante la aun algo perturbada mirada de Narcissa. Por lo visto de dónde venían ambos eso sí era biológicamente posible, completamente peligroso sin un sanador que vigilara todo el proceso, pero factible. Obviamente el padre era Harry, en algún momento se habían escapado de todo lo demás, pensando que quizás sería la última vez que estarían juntos o algo parecido, también juraron que contarían la verdad de su relación si ganaban, como sí algo en esa realidad pudiera matarlos, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-Así que tuve que asistirlo y debo admitir que casi me desmaye al ver la bebé tornarse azul cuando Draco la colocó en uno de los sillones.-le había explicado que parte de la herencia de Harry era de una especie llamada _Jotun_ , o gigantes de hielo, y por ende podía cambiar entre una apariencia "humana" y esa. También le advirtió que no tocara a la bebé sí su piel era azul, puesto que podía calcinarla accidentalmente. Luego de eso Draco perdió la conciencia y no despertó sino hasta el día siguiente. Tan pronto volvieron a la mansión crearon una habitación oculta, la de la bebé.

Narcissa explicó con poco detalle el resto del tiempo hasta la batalla final. Ahora a Hermione le parecía mucho más lógico el motivo de que Harry salvará a Draco del fuego mágico. Luego le contó sobre el fiasco de la muerte de Harry y como volvieron a Hogwards para reunirse con Harry.

Terminaron sus pasteles y pagaron la cuenta. Poco después cada una tomaba su propio camino, una sintiéndose algo más aliviada por compartir semejante secreto y la otra preguntándose cuál sería la otra parte de la historia, o mejor dicho, las otras partes de la historia.

* * *

Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias:**

1.- Este capítulo esta desde el punto de vista de Draco y Harry.

2.- Hela es nombrada en este fic desde el punto de vista mitológico, no del comic.

* * *

Después de dieciséis años finalmente estaban de vuelta en _Asgard_ , la realidad a la que pertenecían desde el inicio de su existencia, pero de algún modo ya no se sentía tan hogareña como antes, quizás sus años en exilio habían afectado el vínculo al eterno verano, Inglaterra no era el lugar más cálido de _Midgard_ de todas formas… o quizás era la cantidad de gente que esperaba y vitoreaba en su camino desde el _Bifröst_ hasta el castillo.

Su padre lo miró perplejo al ver que sostenía a una pequeña criatura entre sus brazos, mientras su primo cargaba un bolso que sólo podría reconocer de la sección de infantes de Midgard. Oh, como deseaba usar un hechizo de invisibilidad en ese momento. Su madre por el otro lado se veía radiante, hace un par de siglos le había comentado que quería nietos y ahora veía cumplido su deseo.

Los padres de Henrik*, parecían estar enterados, aunque no era de extrañar por parte de Loki, ya que había estado observándonos durante todos estos años junto a Heimdall.

Pero no puedo hacer más que estar nervioso, después de todo, tenía que explicarle a su padre de donde había salido esa pequeña. Y él no iba a esperar a que estuviéramos en un lugar más privado para hablar de esto, no. Sólo basto escuchar "¿Drake*?" para perder todas las esperanzas de tener una charla privada.

Finalmente el regreso de los príncipes de _Asgard_ se transformó en la presentación de la nueva princesa, Erika Henrikdóttir. Un gran banquete se llevó a cabo luego de la incómoda bienvenida, ambos se reencontramos con viejos amigos y narraron historias de su tiempo en _Midgard_ , por supuesto, las historias de Henrik parecían más emocionantes que las de Drake, al menos a su parecer, hasta que empezaron a narrar los suceso de los últimos dos años, en que se vio forzado a volverse un Death Eater. Y claro, cuando sus historias colisionaron en el último año, todos contenían su respiración. No acababan de nombrar las veces que se dejaron pistas mutuamente, el cómo desviaba las sospechas de su bando y se susurraban la ubicación de algún punto de interés, claro que mantuvieron fuera de esto sus encuentros furtivos a media noche. Cuando llegaron al momento en que Henrik se volvió el Maestro de la Muerte, él intento quitarle peso diciendo que "Sólo fue casualidad.", pero su padre se veía orgulloso de ese logró, Drake creyó oírlo decir que así podría contactarse con Hela*.

Al término del banquete fueron a su nuevo aposento, en insistencia de sus madres, que habían ordenado habilitar una habitación conjunta para ellos mientras se desarrollaba el banquete y habían empezado a planear su boda… "Mujeres…", pensó Drake.

Sin embargo, cualquier venganza que estuviera planeando se desvaneció en cuanto entraron al cuarto, la habitación era amplia, confortable y cálida, al centro se encontraba la cama principal y a la izquierda la cuna de su retoño. Dos alfombras de lino reposaban a ambos lados de la cama, a los pies de esta había un gran cofre con sus pertenencias. Tapices colgaban de las paredes y cortinas traslucidas dejaban pasar la brisa refrescante de la noche, pero impedían que otros vieran en el interior gracias a un hechizo de privacidad colocado por el padre de Henrik. Había un biombo a un lado de la habitación, cubriendo la bañera lista para usar, ambos la miraron con deseo, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que pudieron darse un baño en completa calma.

Primero prepararon a Erika para dormir, era la primera vez que Henrik tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, así que Drake sólo le instruyó en el proceso, pero no se la cedió por mucho tiempo, aun debía darle su última comida del día. Así que quitándose su armadura y alcanzando la formula con un simple _accio_ , acomodo a la bebe en su regazo hasta que se quedó dormida y contenta con la pancita llena.

Después fueron hasta la bañera, en la que pasaron un buen rato mimándose mutuamente, dándose tiernas caricias y besos, después de todo estaban lo suficientemente cansados como para desear otra cosa. Finalmente se recostaron en la cómoda cama, y tan pronto tocaron las almohadas se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Con el pasar de las semanas ambos notaron que no podían adaptarse a Asgard, no era sólo el clima o las costumbres diferidas, era algo más, extrañaban a las personas de _Midgard_ , extrañaban a sus amigos, la normalidad de usar magia por cualquier cosa. Aquí el único que parecía comprenderlos en ese punto era Loki, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a sacar el tema y discutirlo, sin embargo, sabían cuál era la solución a su malestar.

Así que tras unos meses se decidieron, volverían a _Midgard_ , volverían al mundo mágico. Sus padres los vieron partir nuevamente, pero esta vez conscientes de lo que hacían y con la posibilidad de volver en cualquier momento. Sin duda el dios de la muerte y el dios de la cautela se transformarían en nómadas entre _Asgard_ y _Midgard_.

* * *

 **Henrik:** Corresponde a Harry en varios idiomas nórdicos y germanos.

 **Drake:** Dragón, por Draco, en varios idiomas nórdicos.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
